An increasing number of data security threats exist in the modern computerized society. These threats may include viruses or other malware that attacks the local computer of the end user, or sophisticated cyber-attacks to gather data and other information from the cloud or server based infrastructure. This server based infrastructure includes real and virtual computing devices that are used to provide a variety of services to user computing systems, such as data storage, cloud processing, web sites and services, amongst other possible services. To protect applications and services, various antivirus, encryption, and firewall implementations may be used across an array of operating systems, such as Linux and Microsoft Windows.
In some implementations, computing networks may employ a variety of computing assets with different hardware and software configurations to provide the desired operation of the network. These computing assets may include end user computing devices, host computing devices, virtual machines, switches, routers, and the like. However, as more computing assets are initiated within the computing network, it may become difficult and burdensome for an administrator to manage the different software configurations of the computing assets, and apply security actions to the various security applications in the network. Further, it may be difficult for a developer to generate new security applications, such as firewalls, antivirus applications, and ticketing applications that can efficiently be applied within a computing environment with other applications.
Overview
The technology disclosed herein offers enhancements for providing a unified feature set for applications from multiple distributors. In one example, a method of providing recommended feature sets for a new security application includes identifying a request for the new security application, and determining a classification for the new security application. The method further provides identifying related applications to the new security application based on the classification, and identifying a feature set for the new security application based on features provided in the related applications.
In another implementation, a computing apparatus includes one or more non-transitory computer readable storage media, a processing system operatively coupled with the one or more non-transitory computer readable storage media, and program instructions stored on the one or more non-transitory computer readable storage media that direct the processing system to identify a request for a new security application. The program instructions further direct the processing system to determine a classification for the new security application, identify related applications to the new security application based on the classification, and identify a feature set for the new security application based on features provided in the related applications.
In a further implementation, an apparatus includes one or more non-transitory computer readable storage media, and program instructions stored on the one or more non-transitory computer readable storage media that direct a processing system to identify a request for a new security application. The program instructions further direct the processing system to determine a classification for the new security application, identify related application to the new security application based on the classification, and identify a feature set for the new security application based on features provided in the related applications.